Space heaters have been used for many years to heat outdoor locations such as patios at restaurants, outdoor recreational facilities, garages, home patios, and other areas. Traditional space heater designs tended to be somewhat large and bulky, and were not particularly convenient for many home uses. Space heaters can take many forms to include patio heaters, bullet-type heaters, and many others.
Some examples of prior art gas heaters include the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,065,468; 3,590,806; and 4,378,783. Although these heaters may be suitable for their intended purposes, one common disadvantage for each of these prior art heaters is the manner in which the fuel source is incorporated within the heater. Many of the prior art heaters do not have an easy and convenient system by which the fuel source can be replaced.